Suckers?
by yanksox12
Summary: What happens when Grissom asks Sara to deliever a samurai sword to Catherine? C/S pairing.


**So I haven't written for awhile, and I've wanted to write, but I didn't know what. But then I got this idea kinda with the help of a friend. It is smut between two women, so if it's not your thing don't read. Simple as that. I am not very expiernced with smut so hopefully it's not awful.**

**Since you wanted it babe, you have recieved it. Hopefully it's kinda what you had in mind.**

**Hopefully it does some justice, but why don't you let me know what you thought :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own CSI or the characters. :(**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

I was sitting in Grissom's office listening to him ramble on about some sword that we found at the case we worked today. I would normally find this interesting, however I had other plans tonight. I sat there and looked at him as I pretended to listen to him, nodding occasionally. My mind started to wander to what could happen tonight, until I heard his loud voice interrupting it.

"Sara," Grissom said louder then the first.

"Huh, yeah, that's interesting Grissom, really...interesting," I said trying to sound convincing.

"So you do wanna go to dinner with me tonight then?" he asked again.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm busy tonight," I said letting my mind wander again.

"Some other time then," Grissom said as I nodded and stood up. "Have a good night then," He said. I could hear the hurt in his voice, but at this time and place, I could care less. I gave him a chance. He was the only man I gave a chance, and he blew it. I headed out the door when I heard my name called again. _Crap _I thought as I turned on my heels.

"Yes?" I asked placing my hands in my pockets.

"Could you take this to Catherine please? She said she'd log it into inventory for me," Grissom asked handing me the samauri sword for today's case.

"Uh, sure," I tried to say causually, but a bit of excitement escaped.

"Thanks," Grissom said confused. He started to mutter something else, but I was already heading down the hallway. My mind wandered to the beautiful blonde I was about to see. I had been dating her for about 6 months now, and boy, was it the best six months of my life. The long silky blonde hair, those beautiful curves, and those die for blue pools laying perfectly on her creamy smooth skin. My thoughts became real when I saw Catherine's door open only to see her sitting behind her desk with her glasses on. She always distracted me when she had those glasses on. Her hair was loosly pulled into a bun, a black business suit with a spark of blue that was peeping through the top of her jacket. I could see her ankles crossed under the desk. She was rocking her foot back and forth on the shinny black heel of her shoes. She was lightly chewing on her pen as she read over her file. She looked breath taking. I just stood there taking in the sight with the sword in my hand leaning against the door frame.

"If you're gonna stare, at least close your mouth," Catherine said lightly not even looking up from her file. I blushed slightly and re-adjusted my stance.

"Sorry," I muttered. Catherine looked at me and grinned. But it wasn't a normal grin. I knew she was up to something.

"Well don't just stand there, come on in," Catherine said leaning back in her chair. The blindes were closed making her office dark, very unlike Catherine. I learned early on, she was a bubbly, eccentric person. "Close the door," she hummed. I nodded and shut the door. When I turned around I saw her leaning back more relaxed. She crossed her arms and rested them behind her head kicking off her shoes.

"Long day?" I asked.

"Very, I am tired, I just wanna go home and curl up with you and sleep," She said. It sounded really good actually.

"I'm off shift, I can wait and take you back to my place," I said leaning against the door. "Want me to do anything so you can be done faster?" I asked almost dropping the sword. "Oh, uh, Grissom said you'd check this into evidence again or something," I said fidgeting with it.

"I asked him if I could see it, since I have to do the paper work on it," Cathereine hummed again. I looked at her intrigued as I walked closer to hand it to her. She pulled it out with a grin as she admired the blade. She laid the tip of the sword on my shoulder. "Well for starters, you can lock the door and do as I say," Catherine hummed. I was in shock that this was happening at work but I did as she said.

"You do know where we are right?" I asked as she placed the sword on a shelf. As she reached up I saw a glimpse of her smooth back as her shirt tugged up. I hummed lightly as she turned around and nodded. I walked closer to her but she stopped me.

"Sit in my chair now," Catherine demanded. I looked at her with confusing but complied nonetheless. The blonde beauty walked over to me and pulled her skirt up slightly and straddled me. I placed my hands on her waist and kissed her neck. She took my hands and put them over my head. "No touching me," She said in a soft hum as she started to suck on my neck. I hummed loudly.

"Babe, we're gonna get caught, if you keep that up," I tried to say.

"You can be quiet," She winked as she started to suck below my ear humming lightly. I squirmed lightly but she tightened her grip on my legs with her knees. She pulled her jacket off her body revealing the silk sky blue tank top that was hidden beneath it. I could see down her shirt as she pushed further on my neck.

"Hmmmmmm," I moaned as she hit my spot. She looked up at me and grinned before kissing me hard. I placed my hands on her hips again, and she didn't move my hands. I grinned into the kiss as she fought for dominance. I opened my lips partially as she pushed her tongue in massaging my own. I let her have the dominance, but fought for it some what.

I slide my hand up her back but she stopped. She took my hands again, but this time she placed them over her breasts. They felt amazing in my hands. I massaged them lightly as she unbuttoned my jeans. I started to run my thumbs over her nipples but she stopped me again. She pulled my shirt off and started to kissing down my chest. I leaned my head back slowly allowing her full access to my neck.

I kicked my shoes off as she started to slide my pants off. I bit my lips as she bit the top of my breast unexpectedly.

"Babe," I hummed. She grinned and pulled my bra off. I don't remember her moving her hands up, but my bra was now on the floor. She sucked down my breast and flicked my hard bud once. She looked at me and grinned. I knew I was in for it. She flicked my bud quicker. I could feel my heat growing stronger as she took my nipple in her mouth. She sucked slowly at first while one hand teased my other nipple.

"Don't tease me," I hummed as my head fell back.

"Shush," She hummed as she kissed over to my other nipple. I hummed again as her free hand slide into my panties. She cupped my core, and I stiffened my body straight. She grinned again and kissed me. "Do you want me?" She asked as she was sliding one finger up and down my folds. I nodded quickly afraid I'd be loud if I spoke. "Tell me you want me," She pushed, as she pushed one finger in me. I moaned loudly as that was unexpected.

"I need you," I moaned. As she pulled her finger out slower then she pushed it in. She ran her finger up to my clit and teased it.

"I know you need me, but do you _want _me?" Catherine grinned. She was fucking with my mind and she was enjoying it.

"Catherine, I fucking want you now," I groaned. She pinched my clit and I moaned again as she she knelt between my legs on the floor. She pulled my panties off slowly. To slow if you ask me. I needed her now, and that's all I knew at the moment.

"Really?" She grinned. I didn't know what she was talking about but I hummed. "You're that wet?" She asked again.

"What? Yes, uh huh, babe I need you badly. I want you even more PLEASE FUCK ME," I demanded. She grinned and took my clit in her mouth hungrily. She flicked my clit fast as she teased me opening with her fingers. "Hmmmmmmmm," I moaned. I raised my hips to her touch put she pushed my back in the chair. I started to play with my nipple while she teased me. I couldn't take it any more.

"Baby, Please fuck me now, I need you!" I demanded louder. With that she pushed two fingers in me slowly, but pulled them out fast. Each time she pushed her fingers in she went faster and harder. I moaned but she placed her free hand over my mouth. I lightly bit her hand as she curled her fingers up. She pushed on my spot hard and scissored her way out. She pushed her fingers in again each time adding more. She pushed my walls hard as I started to tighten around her fingers. She sucked on my clit hard before she pushed her tongue in me. She took her fingers and slide them up my body before she let me suck my fingers clean. She took that hand and teased my clit hard. Rubbing and pinching it hard. She rubbed my clit faster as she pushed her tongue in and out of me. I couldn't take it anymore. I raised my hips once more as I threw me head back. I moaned loud as she rode me through my organism.

"Hmmmmmmmm," She hummed once loudly on my clit. I hummed once more as she licked the same trail her fingers traced my body. She kissed me hard as I tried to regain my breathing.

"Wow," I said barely audible. I pushed Catherine on to the desk but she stopped me.

"I told you baby, I'm tired," She winked. I looked at her and scrunched my face.

"Mean," I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"No, no I was nice, I barely teased you," She said kissing my forehead. I nodded my head as she handed me my clothes. "Let's go home baby," She said letting her hair down. I smiled and kissed her as I stood up.

"Don't you have work to finish?" I asked as she ran her hand through my hair.

"I just finished it," Catherine winked before kissing me again.

"You...little, Oh you're sneaky," I said as I got dressed. She grinned.

"I know, but you can take care of me when we get home," She said once I was fully dressed. She picked up her purse and headed towards the door.

"I thought you were tired?" I asked as I followed her out the door straightening my hair.

"A little, but I wanted to have my fun at work," Catherine winked.

"You are something else," I said as we made our way to the parking lot.

"I know, but see, I can't be quiet, you can," Catherine hummed as she got into my car. I grinned and knew I was in for a fun night.

* * *

**SOOOOOO What did you think? Why don't you tell me! :)**


End file.
